Lie To Me
by TASHAx
Summary: His lips enclosed around the sensitive part of her neck and bit hard. “Merlin, Gin, I’ve never wanted someone so much.” . . .“Let me Ginevra, let me show you what you mean to me…” Her large brown eyes caught his silvery depths and she nodded.


**Lie To Me**

His lips enclosed around the sensitive part of her neck and bit hard.

"Merlin, Gin, I've never wanted someone so much."

Ginny Weasley, fifteen-year-old Gryffindor Prefect, squealed as a pair of long, graceful hands trapped her waist and yanked her firmly into an empty room that was filled with large jewel coloured cushions fashioned from silk and laden across a large white furry mat which covered the entire floor. A grand fire place blazed as though it had been crackling invitingly for hours. The Room of Requirement - used last year for the DA meetings. If only her brother knew what she was doing now, with whom, well, it wasn't worth thinking about; she loved him. She was sure of it, and this time, this time Draco Malfoy was allowed to have all of her.

She pushed herself away from him and lay back into a crater, fashioned of the many pillows, her bare knees tickled by the fluffy mat below her. Ginny's hair, so dark and silky, looked aflame against the dark green, purple and blue silks, looking exotic with its ravishing scarlet tone. Her pale skin was smooth and creamy as ivory, her cheeks dusted in a scarlet flush, and sprinklings of freckles decorated her porcelain canvas. Her tie was loose, almost falling out of the knot she had neatly tied it in this morning; her shirt was rumpled - the bottom two buttons already undone - and her skirt rode up to her mid thigh, her legs bare from that point 'til the tip of her emerald-lacquered toes.

She mewled cutely and Draco leant over her, his legs straddling either side of her thighs; he kissed her plump lips hard, closed-mouth and firm. "You are the most beautiful woman, I know." She felt herself redden; he had called her a _woman_. To everyone else she was a petulant _child_, an annoying _sister_, a good _student_, a cheeky _teenager_. To Draco - she was a _Woman._ His hands deftly unhooked her tie and pulled the gold and red slither from around her neck, laying it gently beside her head.

"Merlin made you for me, Ginny --- and oh _Agrippa_! --- I don't deserve you."

He kissed the hollow of her neck and she bought her hands up to massage the sides of his waist. His fingers crawled up to her top button. "Let me Ginevra, let me show you what you mean to me…"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she looked away. She was only fifteen: Was she ready for that kind of commitment? She knew Draco wouldn't wait forever. They'd been seeing each other for a month now, secretly, of course, and she knew that he would become bored with a red-haired _prude_. And anyway, the night before she'd been thinking. She _was_ in love with him, not Dean, not Harry-bloody-Potter, but Draco Malfoy.

Her large brown eyes caught his silvery depths and she nodded.

He lovingly caressed the first button out of the hole, then the second, the third and the fourth. He dropped the cotton material he had in his hands, but did not make to take the shirt off of her completely, simply left it hanging open. A sliver of torso available to him, her breasts iced deliciously with a dark purple brassiere. His hands touched her hips unseeingly, and he brushed the palms of his hand up to her collar bones, grazing the cups of her silk bra as they did so, feeling her skin goose-pimple and shudder beneath his expert touch.

His hands pushed the white cloth off of her shoulders and down her arms until it lay useless and surplus to requirement below her. She shied away to hide herself from him, but he gripped her arms a little firmer than necessary and heaved her arms to her sides once more. "Don't hide yourself from me, Ginny. You are breath-taking." She ignored the itch in her fingers to gather up her blouse and run for the door. He worshipped her, told her she was beautiful. He wanted _her_.

She felt her skirt being unzipped and could feel the material being extracted from her body slowly, her muscular legs now fully revealed to the warm air; her knickers were a pair of bright yellow lacy boy-shorts, clashing awfully with her dark amethyst bra, and yet the contrast seemed to work wonderfully. Draco allowed himself to look at her properly; she really was exquisite. She was short and curvaceous, her legs strong from all the flying, he mused, and yet they were not masculine, both moisturizer soft and sexy.

He placed his hands upon her ankles and pushed them up the length of her legs, resting them on top of the sunshine-coloured material that separated his fingers from her core. He looked into her large, doe-innocent eyes.

"You -you do love me, yes, Draco?" she asked uncertainly.

He smiled slowly, rubbing her centre more firmly, the middle finger of his right hand running the length of her lips, pushing in slightly when he felt he should. "…you are so special to me Ginny…" And before more words could be exchanged, she forced herself up and smashed her lips to his. Desperately, she ripped off his tie and carelessly slung it over her shoulder; next was his shirt, literally torn from his back, and then he found her small, delicate fingers unzipping his trousers and yanking them off of him. Suddenly, he was completely naked and was watching as she took of her bra, her perky, full breasts pebbling, her nipples light pink and erect. Then her knickers were pushed own her legs and thrown blindly across the room.

Taking him quite by surprise, she kissed him hard. She was kneeling and had her forehead to his, her breath coming out in great pants. "So, show me how this works."

0x-

He bit her ear lobe and she felt his teeth roughly travel down, nipping, across her neck, chest and stomach; his tongue traced the prominent arc of her hip bones as she lay beneath him, relishing his worship of her. His plump lips kissed the top of her pelvic region, teasing her. Ginny's hands were knotted in his hair, grazing his scalp with her long nails, her large, cherubic lips opening and shutting to let out breathy gasps and moans.

She tasted divine; her skin was pale, peachy and flawless, tasting sweet and smelling wholesome. It sent chills through his frame at just how _good_ she was. He had been right, she had been worth the waiting for...

It hurt. She felt shooting pains as he pierced through her innocence, and had to bite down hard on his shoulder, her cheeks streaming with tears as she concentrated on the wall behind him, looking for something, anything, to take away thoughts of the pain currently surging throughout her. She felt as though she had been split right up the middle. But this was worth it. Draco loved her, and this pain to give him - and ultimately her - pleasure was definitely worth it. Of course it was. . .for love.

0x-

She lay on the cushions once more. Her entire body shone with a thin film of sweat; she was clammy, but deliciously so; she was tired and aching, but in a contented, fulfilled way. Draco had known exactly what to press, what to touch, how to feel his way around her. She had been treasured, and for once felt anything but _second best_.

Draco stood and collected up his clothes; _reparo_-ing his torn shirt, he smirked at the damage the small hellcat had inflicted. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her lying there, still naked, her hair a fan of flame around her face, her left hand soft grazing her right arm, tickling herself softly, soothing herself.

She caught his eye and leisurely smiled. "Draco . . ?"

"Umm?"

"Tell me something true."

He looked at her for a second, thinking. "You're no longer a virgin."

She blushed, a little and stood to find her clothes. She felt supremely unselfconscious of her body as she stood to pull on her yellow knickers and purple brassiere, then her crumpled shirt and school skirt. She loosely replaced the tie around her neck, then brushed her petite fingers through her hair. She felt in a haze; it was so surreal.

Draco gave her one last look, but before he could make to leave she said, "Draco. . .lie to me."

His hand settled on the door knob, he looked over his left shoulder, his silvery grey eyes falling on the small _girl. _". . .I love you."

**Author's Note:**

Hmm. Written way back when. Hah. Well...June '06.

Beta'd by the wonderful Lyndsie :)

Reviews are niiice.

X


End file.
